Brave New World
by BehindTheWallOfSleep
Summary: This short story takes place in between my two stories "Always Somewhere" and "We Will Burn the Sky". Once again, the focus is on Dil, but another important character in the development of the 'Heavy Metal King David' is also shown.


**Author's Note**: Greetings, everyone! This particular short story will be slightly different from what I have done before. My previous short stories took place before my story, _Always Somewhere_. This short story takes place in between my stories _Always Somewhere_ and _We Will Burn the Sky_. Once again, Dil is the major character of this short story, but another important character in the history of the 'Heavy Metal King David' will also appear.

**Brave New World**

"Dylan!" giggled Dezirae on an afternoon in late May 2014.

Dil Pickles, who was on his knees, turned to her and smiled. "Sorry, I can't help it."

The brown eyed and auburn haired Dezirae Pickles maintained her smile, but she sighed, while she ran her fingers through Dil's long red hair. Dil continued to kiss her protruding stomach. The two married in March of the same year, and Dil had recently purchased a modest home in Missouri, California—his hometown. "I think that our baby has had plenty of love that it needs for a while."

Dil returned to her. "You said 'it'. Doesn't the baby have a gender?"

Dezirae smirked. "Well, yes, it's either a boy or a girl. We can always have an ultrasound and find out."

"But that destroys the thrill of the surprise."

Dezirae chuckled. "Or the agony of being wrong."

"Hey, you can always take back the wrong clothes, and exchange them for the right gender."

Again, Dezirae chuckled. "Well, that's true." Soon, however, she presented Dil with a look. "You know, Dil, I would like a little pleasure too, and I would like to know that I don't look as big as a house."

"Oh, all right," Dil said, while he started to stand, but as he did so, one hand pinched Dezirae's buttock, which was soon followed by his other hand.

Dezirae gasped.

Dil smiled. "Damn, you have such a nice ass! Did you know that Victoria Secret makes thongs for pregnant women? It might be nice for you to wear one to bed."

Dezirae blushed. "You naughty boy, you!"

Dil grinned, and the two shared a kiss. Dezirae eventually worked her way to Dil's neck.

Dil gasped; yet, as he did so, his cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it," said Dezirae, while she continued to kiss him.

"But it might be important."

"As important as this?" Dezirae asked, while she lifted Dil's shirt to kiss his stomach.

Dil watched the direction of Dezirae's kisses. Her lips kept going lower and lower, and her hand found its way to Dil's belt buckle. Dil knew what he could be expecting soon; yet, his cell phone continued to ring. _"Fuck!"_ thought Dil. He reluctantly forced Dezirae to stop and said, "It could be important."

Dezirae sighed. _"Well, you just missed out on one hell of a blow job,"_ she thought.

Dil checked his Caller ID. The number belonged to Johnny. _"This had better be important,"_ thought Dil. Dil opened his cell phone and said, "Hey, Johnny."

"Dil, I just got some interesting news from Angelica." Johnny, Dark Stairway's drummer, had been dating Angelica, Dil's cousin, since at least November 2012.

"What's that?"

"Deep Purple is going to be playing a number of shows in Europe this year. They're still promoting their latest album."

"Well, that's good; it's a good album. I liked it better than I did Black Sabbath's _13_, and I hope that Purple performs better, than they did from that clip that I saw of them from Wacken last year on YouTube."

Johnny chuckled. "Well, there's a role in it for us."

"A role in it for us?"

"Yeah, apparently Purple's management sent out a memo that they are interested in some young bands opening up for them on some of the shows in Europe. There are two shows available that we could open, and Angelica thinks that it would be a perfect and a huge opportunity for us. What do you think?"

"…Well, it would definitely be a huge opportunity. When are the shows?"

"They're in August—one is in Bulgaria, and the other is in Italy."

Dil turned to his wife and said, "I think that I might need to talk to Dezirae on that."

"Huh?"

"She's pregnant, Johnny. The baby's expected in September."

"Oh, right. Well, I know a little something about things like that."

Dil nodded.

"Well, everybody else in the band is cool with it, and it's a big opportunity for us…"

"Johnny, I get all that."

"Well, talk it over with your wife, and then get back to Angelica or one of us, if she doesn't call you first."

Dil nodded. "Okay, Johnny, will do."

"Take care, Dil."

"Same to you, Johnny."

Dil closed his cell phone, and turned to Dezirae.

Dezirae smiled. "Somehow I am guessing that, that phone call was slightly important?"

Dil chuckled. "Very much so."

"Well, what was it about?"

"Deep Purple is apparently going to play a few shows in Europe late this summer promoting their new album. Their management sent out a message that they're looking for some young bands to open a couple of shows for them. Angelica wants us to take those spots."

"Dil, that's great!" exclaimed Dezirae, while she embraced her husband.

Dil smiled. "Yeah, it is. But there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"As I said earlier, they are in late summer—in August more specifically. I'm not exactly sure when, but our baby's due the following month. I'm worried about leaving you here by yourself during that time."

Dezirae smiled, and kissed Dil's cheek. "You're so sweet, Dil, but I'll be fine. I have my parents nearby and your parents nearby. This is a huge opportunity for you and the band, Dil. You've been able to play some major shows on the West Coast and in some of the Western States, but this is in Europe. You're going to be opening for one of the most famous bands in the world—a band whom you covered on your first album. It's a huge opportunity that you can't pass by." Dezirae paused to rub her stomach. "It's a huge opportunity for all of us."

Dil smiled. He embraced Dezirae, and kissed her. "Well, I guess it's settled then. This August, Dark Stairway is going to party with Deep Purple."

Dezirae returned the smile and the kiss, but Dil's and Dezirae's embrace was cut short due to Dil's cell phone.

Dil smirked. "That thing seems to ring at the most inappropriate times."

Dezirae chuckled.

Dil checked his Caller ID and grinned. "She sure doesn't wait long."

"Who is it?"

"My favorite cousin." Dil opened his cell phone with a smirk said, "Hello, cousin Angelica."

Angelica returned the smirk. "Hello, cousin Dylan. Did Johnny talk to you?"

"About playing a couple of shows with Deep Purple in Europe?"

Angelica nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah, he talked to me about that."

"I think that it would be a great opportunity for the band. Your first time in Europe, and considered that you covered that one Deep Purple song that you told me about how the original singer can't sing it anymore…"

"Dear God! You didn't tell Purple's management _that_, did you?!"

Angelica laughed. "No, no, just that you covered the song."

Dil sighed. "Thank God—I wouldn't want to piss off Ian Gillan."

Angelica chuckled.

"So when are the tour dates?"

"There are only two shows for you, so it will be relatively simple. The first show is in Kavarna, Bulgaria. You'll like that town; they have a big state of Dio in one of their parks. The second show is in Rome, Italy."

Dil nodded. "Sounds good."

Angelica returned the nod. "So how's Dezirae? How's the pregnancy treating her?"

"You'd probably want to ask her that, but I'd say that she's doing well."

"Well, tell her to call on me, if she needs me for anything." Angelica prepared to add something else to her statement, but an outside voice stopped her.

"Is that little Ian in the background?" Dil asked with a smile.

Angelica returned the smile. "Yes, he's calling to me. I'd better go check on him. Talk to you later, Dil."

"Bye, Angelica."

"Bye, Dil."

* * *

In June, Dark Stairway had a few concerts in Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Eugene, Oregon. By July, the band was rehearsing for their two European shows with Deep Purple. Deep Purple's management stated that Dark Stairway would be playing one set, which would be sixty minutes worth of music. Andrew suggested that, if any thing, the band play their entire first album. Dil was fine with that, except that their first album was sixty minutes only because of Deep Purple's 'Child in Time'. Dil did not want to perform 'Child in Time', unless he had permission from Deep Purple. Nevertheless, there were some new songs, which the band had composed that they could throw into the set to give them a full sixty minutes. Still, Dil suggested that they practice 'Child in Time', just in case they were given permission to perform it.

* * *

The time was 11:00 o'clock in the morning in California, but it was 7:00 o'clock in the evening in Kavarna, Bulgaria, when Angelica telephoned Johnny on his cell phone.

"Hey, Angelica!"

"Hi, Johnny! How's life in Bulgaria?"

"Pretty good—we're going to perform in about an hour."

"Nervous?"

"A little bit, but I think that we're ready for it. Dil went and visited the Ronnie James Dio statue that they have here in Kavarna, and Andrew went to church today. He said that wanted to attend mass in a country that is 'predominately Orthodox'."

Angelica smiled. "Where is Dil right now?"

"I think he's with Purple's management—probably asking them, if we can perform 'Child in Time'."

Angelica maintained her smile. "You know that we're throwing a baby shower for Dezirae?"

"Really?"

Angelica nodded. "Umhmm."

"Dil never mentioned anything about that to me."

"We just thought about it—well, me and Aunt Didi, Dil's mom. Since Dezirae doesn't know what the baby's going to be, everyone is bringing diapers, and a few are buying 'inter-gender clothes'."

Johnny chuckled. "I can't say much about the clothes, but I know they'll be going through the diapers."

Angelica laughed. "Yes, I know—I swore that I went through at least 90 a week, during my first couple of months with Ian."

Johnny grinned. "I think it was the same with Austra. Thank God both of them are finally potty trained!"

"Yes, thank God!"

"By the way, how are Austra and Ian doing?"

"Pretty good—they're in the living room playing with their toys. I think that I'm going to take them to the park sometime later today."

Johnny smiled. "Sounds nice."

Angelica returned the smile. "Anyway, Johnny, have fun—give the Europeans hell!"

Johnny laughed. "Will do, Angelica—love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

As the conversation between Johnny and Angelica took place, another conversation was taking place between two different generations on a pair of crates. On one crate sat a young man with long red hair, who wore a robe that contained a very dark shade of purple and scarlet. On the other crate sat an older gentleman with short gray hair, who wore a shirt of traditional Bulgarian dress. Both generations held a beer in their hands.

The older man smiled and gestured to the robe. "You remind me of Ronnie Dio wearing that," he said in his English accent.

The younger man returned the smile. "That means a lot to me, you saying that. Thank you, Mr. Gillan."

The older man looked around. "I don't see my dad anywhere around, so I'm just 'Ian', Mr. Pickles."

The younger man laughed. "And I'm just 'Dylan' or 'Dil'."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Dil."

Ian Gillan smiled, and took a drink of his English ale. "First time playing in Europe, eh, Dil? Are you a little nervous?"

Dil took a drink of his Bud Light and replied, "A little bit—I kind of wish that I had my half-a-joint right now. I always like to smoke half-a-joint, and have a beer, before I go out and perform."

Ian laughed. "Now you really remind me of Dio. He used to do the same thing, if he could."

Dil smiled. "Well, it was hard to secure some pot on the plane." Dil paused to take a drink. "But at least I'm wearing my 'Deep Purple' robe."

Once again, Ian laughed. "You know, I heard your version of 'Child in Time'."

Dil brightened. "Really?"

Gillan smiled. "Yes, really—someone played it for me on YouTube. Pretty good, I must say."

Dil beamed. "That means a lot to me—coming from the man, who originally sang the song."

Ian Gillan maintained his smile, while he took another drink of his ale. "Of course, what I heard was a studio track. I tried to find a performance of you guys performing it live. I did find one, but it wasn't very good quality. Someone must have recorded it on their camera phone."

Dil took a drink of his beer. "We don't perform it very often. It's a very difficult song to sing."

Ian Gillan laughed. "Tell me about it."

Dil smiled. "Ian, would you care, if we performed 'Child in Time' this evening or in Rome?"

Ian chuckled. "You pick up on some of my hints pretty well, Dil. Yes, you can perform it. I'm curious to hear you perform it."

Dil maintained his smile. "Thanks. And it would be cool, if you sang it with me."

Ian laughed. "I haven't sung that song for nearly 12 years. Maybe I'll sing it with you for the show in Italy."

* * *

Showtime for Dark Stairway was at 8:00pm, and the band opened with 'Phantom Train'. Deep Purple's audience was a mixed group from those who were young to those who had followed the legendary Heavy Metal band since their inception, but regardless of the diverse group, the audience was relatively small with most of the crowd on the lawn. From his role as the front man, Dil assumed that most of Deep Purple's audience would come later as the opening act played. Dark Stairway was an unknown band to many of Deep Purple's fan base. Nevertheless, Dil was going to bring those present to him.

After 'Phantom Train' concluded, Dil said, "Greetings, everyone! We are Dark Stairway from the United States of America. This is our first time in Europe, and it appears as though most of you are relaxing on the stadium's lawn."

Those present laughed.

Dil smiled. "Now, I know that everyone can understand me, because unlike America, everyone is Europe is bilingual."

Again, those present laughed.

"Therefore, come forth!" Dil said with a gesture. "Come now," continued Dil, as he motioned the crowd. "Come closer to the stage."

Fans did indeed come closer—although security tried to stop those who did not have a proper ticket.

"Let them come through, Mr. Security," added Dil. "You may have to leave your spot later, but for now you've got a great seat in the house."

With a larger crowd before the band, Dil continued, "All right, then. Let's play a little more music for all of you."

The crowd cheered.

Dil smiled. "Here's another song off our first album, which is called _Volume I_, because if it worked for Led Zeppelin, it can work for us too."

The crowd laughed.

Dil chuckled. "Now then, here's a song called 'Speed Kills'!"

After 'Speed Kills', Dil returned to the crowd. "Thank you! Now, I realize that for some of you, you are hearing Dark Stairway for the first time, as we are a fairly young band. And I am also pretty sure that many of you have some camera phones, tape recorders, and whatnot, because you want to record some of Deep Purple later on…or you could be a 'pure person', and not have any of those things."

Those present laughed.

Dil grinned. "Well, if you want to get a 'scoop' on something, here is an unknown Dark Stairway song. It is a song called 'Eternity'!"

Once 'Eternity' concluded, Dil returned to the crowd. "Kavarna, Bulgaria, as I mentioned earlier, we are a fairly young band, and we were influenced by many bands and artists who came before us. One of those bands is a group that you are going to see later tonight."

The now much larger crowd cheered.

"We are also a band that doesn't mind doing covers, because it helps us to remember where we once came from. However, we would never cover a band that we are performing with, but tonight is going to be an exception. On our first album, there is a song we covered called 'Child in Time'."

Again, the crowd cheered.

Dil smiled. "Well, Mr. Ian Gillan gave us the 'okay' to cover it—although, I hope that we can give it justice, since the members of Deep Purple are looking on."

The crowd laughed.

And Dil chuckled. "So this goes out to the members of Deep Purple and Jon Lord, whom I'm sure is looking down from the 'Silver Mountain' with Ronnie James Dio, no doubt."

The crowd laughed and applauded.

Once again, Dil chuckled. "So here we go. This is 'Child in Time'."

* * *

Before Dil boarded the airplane, which would take him back to Missouri, California, he sent three pictures to his friends and family in America from his cell phone. One picture had him before the Dio statue in Kavarna. The other was him singing with Ian Gillan in Rome. And the last had him before St. Peter's Basilica with the caption 'I tried to visit Papa Francisco, but he was busy'.

When Dil arrived at the airport, he expected to be greeted by Dezirae. Instead, Dil was greeted by his mother.

"Mom?"

"Dil," began Didi, "there was no way that I was going to let Dezirae, at nearly nine months pregnant, come and get you, so I drove."

His mother's tone made Dil concerned. "Is Dezirae all right?"

Didi laughed. "Oh, yes, she's fine. As fine as any woman would be, who's about to give birth."

Dil smiled.

Didi returned the smile. "Are you nervous, Dil?"

"Nervous about what?"

"About being a dad."

Dil chuckled, as he grabbed his luggage. "Oh, I suppose so."

Didi maintained her smile. "Well, let's get you home to your beautiful wife."

* * *

When Dil returned home, he noticed something odd about his house. For the most part, it looked the same, but there were packages of diapers everywhere. "What's with all the diapers?"

"We had a baby shower for Dezirae," responded Didi. "I thought that you were aware of this?"

"Yeah, Dezirae told me something about it, when I was over in Europe. I just didn't expect to see diapers all over my house."

Didi chuckled. "Well, that's what we asked people to buy—although some did buy some inter-gender clothes."

"Dil!" exclaimed Dezirae from the hallway.

Dil smiled, and the two embraced. Dezirae was as pretty as ever, but her stomach had increased. Dil's eyes kept focusing on it.

"Please stop looking at it," Dezirae said sadly. "I'm tired of looking like a watermelon."

"Oh, come now," began Didi, while she helped carry some of Dil's luggage, "don't think that way about yourself, Dezirae. You're carrying my first grandchild."

"Exactly," said Dil, while he held Dezirae close. "You're carrying our beautiful baby."

Didi left the married couple to return to her car, and gather some more of Dil's luggage. Dil became lost in his own world with Dezirae. He massaged Dezirae's stomach, and then lowered himself to kiss it.

Dezirae blushed, and ran her fingers through Dil's hair, but added, "Dil, your mom's about to come back inside."

The reference to his mother's 'return' seemed to bring Dil back to reality.

Didi re-entered Dil's and Dezirae's residence with another portion of Dil's luggage. "Here you are, Dil."

Dil took the luggage from his mother and said, "Thanks, Mom, how much is left?"

Didi smiled. "That's everything."

"Everything?!"

Didi chuckled. "Yes."

"Oh, gee, Mom, I'm sorry. I feel as though I let you grab everything."

Didi laughed. "Oh, that's all right, Dil. You've been gone from Dezirae for a while. I'm sure that you were missing her."

Dil smiled and brought Dezirae close. "A little bit."

Didi returned the smile. "So what are you going to do now, Dil? You've only got a month, until the baby arrives."

"I'll be in the studio composing music. I don't plan on playing anywhere, until the baby arrives—at least anywhere that's out of town."

* * *

Leaves descended from trees and blew along the streets on a cool September 27th afternoon. On this particular day, Dark Stairway gathered at Andrew's residence.

"You know what?" began Dil. "I feel like playing Iron Maiden's 'Brave New World' right now."

"How 'bout we finish this piece of music that we're working on right now?" Johnny said, while he held up a piece of sheet music.

Dil paused. "I can't do it."

"You can't do what?" asked James.

"I can't work on the song. 'Brave New World' is too much on my mind."

Andrew chuckled and sighed. "To help the lead singer get his creative juices flowing, let's play 'Brave New World', so Dil Pickles can get Iron Maiden out of his mind."

Dil smiled, as Dark Stairway took to their equipment and performed Iron Maiden's 'Brave New World'.

Once 'Brave New World' concluded, Chris said, "Better?"

Dil grinned. "Yes, now that Iron Maiden is out of the way, we can get back to our music."

Johnny sighed. "Thank God!"

But as the band began to re-compose, Dil checked his cell phone. "Interesting," said Dil.

"What is?" asked Andrew.

"There are a couple missed calls and two voice messages on my cell phone. One is from my home phone, which I assume is Dezirae, and the other is from my mother. I guess that I should listen to them."

Dil entered the password for his voicemail. The first voice message came from Dezirae: "Dil, my water broke—come quickly!"

Dil gasped, as he waited for the second voice message. It belonged to his mother: "Dil, Dezirae has gone into labor, and I'm taking her to the hospital. I don't know where you are, but you need to come here quickly!"

The other members of Dark Stairway could not hear Dil's voicemail, but they could tell that their front man was visibly shaken.

"What is it, Dil?" asked Andrew.

"I'm about to become a dad."

* * *

Dil immediately left Andrew's and drove to St. Luke's Hospital—the same hospital he was born in 24 years earlier. When Dil arrived, his first question to the receptionist was Dezirae's whereabouts. Once that question was answered, Dil charged to the specific location. Dezirae, naturally, was in the maternity section of the hospital, but before Dil could enter her hospital bedroom, a voice stopped him.

"Congratulations there, Pickles!"

Dil turned to the voice. It belonged to Estes Pangborn—Dil's former junior high school vice principal and his present father-in-law. "Mr. Pangborn?"

"Heck of a job there, kid!"

"Uh, thank you, sir."

"It's hard to believe that kid I first saw 14 years ago would help produce my first grandchild."

Dil gasped. "Has Dezirae given birth?"

Pangborn smiled. "Sure has—you two have given me a little granddaughter."

Dil's eyes grew wide. "A baby girl?!"

Pangborn chuckled. "Yep, and she's the cutest thing ever. Go on! Go and see her!"

Dil nodded, and continued his way to Dezirae's hospital room. When Dil arrived, he noticed his parents at Dezirae's bedside. In Dezirae's arms was an object wrapped in pink swaddling clothes with a tiny pink bow on its head—his daughter!

"Aww, Dezirae, she's so precious," said Didi, while she placed a finger to the newborn child's hand.

"Yeah, she is," added Stu. "I wonder, if she inherited a few of my mom's characteristics."

"Well, she's getting your mother's first name for her middle name," said Dezirae. "Dil told me," Dezirae paused, when she noticed a stunned Dil standing in the doorway. "Dylan!"

Dil remained frozen.

Dezirae giggled. "Come here, Dil. Come here and meet your daughter, Blaer Trixie Pickles."

Dil slowly approached the bed, and Dezirae held Blaer out for Dil to see her.

Dil observed the tiny newborn with a sense of wonder. What features did Blaer have that belonged to him, and what features did Blaer have that belonged to Dezirae? Only time would answer those questions. In any case, Dil smiled, and gently took Blaer from Dezirae. Dil sat in a chair with his newborn daughter and said, "Hi, Blaer, I'm Daddy."


End file.
